1. Field
This application relates generally to systems and methods for monitoring and messaging of wireless communication devices in a specific geographical location.
2. General Background
Previous systems have been developed to attempt and locate a wireless communication device utilizing wireless access points and routers. For example, the wireless communication device could be in a location having several buildings in range of the wireless communication device. However, these systems do not necessarily provide a precise location. In another situation, the wireless communication device may be in a building with several floors, each floor having it own location tag. In this situation, the wireless communication device may be closer to a location tag on a different floor.